


All aboard

by Tree_Fics



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Just a normal day in the Milano, after a trip to Earth and Peter is asked to explain the strange items that the rest of the team have picked up. And eat some Earth candy.





	All aboard

"Quill"

"Yessss Drax?"

  
"We all purchased items on Earth and we would like for you to explain them to us" Drax said. Pulling out a plastic bag filled with candy.

"Oh okay buddy, I'm really not sure why you bought it if you didn't know what it was but sure". The guardians the reached interesting and strange items they had bought on Earth. Groot placed a plant on the table and smiled at Peter.

" I am Groot"

"He wants yo know why it won't talk to him"

"Oh well plants don't talk on Earth" Groot looked confused before pointing to the plant and saying "I am Groot again"

"He thinks it doesn't like him"

"Yeah, I got that thanks Rocket. No, it doesn't dislike you buddy, it just doesn't have feelings" Groot looks shocked and pulls the plant close to him.

"I am GROOT"

"He thinks you're being very rude"

"Yeah I got that as well, thanks Rocket".

Unfortunately for Groot and the tiny plant, Groot doesn't seem to know his own strength and squeezes the plant a little too hard. And it cracks the pot. Causing Groot to start crying.

" Hey Buddy cheer up, let's eat some candy. "

"I am Groot?"

"Yeah Drax bought candy its food".Peter gestures to the plastic bag at Drax's side

"Just pick a bag and we'll try it".

Drax pulls out a bag or warheads. And after telling then several times you don't eat the plastic and that they need to suck on it, all the guardians finally have a warhead in their mouth, except Peter. Peter slips the warhead down his sleeve, internally giggling. It takes a nomebr but everyone raises their eyebrows at how sour the candy is. Rocket spits his out. And despite the fact Groot can't taste it, its Groot see Groot do. Drax either doesn't realise he can spit it out, or he doesn't know the burning sensation is coming from the candy, he runs around in search for water. Peter is curled up in a ball laughing his head off. And Gamora doesn't react.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic and if you did make sure you leave a Kudos, a comment and subscribe. If you find any problems with grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to tell me. Have a good day. - Tree x


End file.
